The present invention relates to systems for storing lengths of pipe in industries such as oil and gas drilling.
Oil and gas drilling operations require the availability of a number of lengths of pipe that are added sequentially to pipe strings in order to drill a well. Heretofore, many arrangements have been used for temporary storage of the pipes prior to use. The known arrangements present a number of drawbacks. Among these are that they do not create safe conditions for operating personnel, are difficult to use, particularly when several layers of pipe are to be stored, and allow removal of individual lengths of pipe only with difficulty.